


Drabble Meme #1

by miyakowasure



Category: Bakaleya6, Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Sexy Zone
Genre: Drabble Meme, M/M, several pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Step 1: Write down the names of 10 characters.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>01. Matsumura Hokuto<br/>02. Arioka Daiki<br/>03. Morimoto Shintaro<br/>04. Senga Kento<br/>05. Kikuchi Fuma<br/>06. Kitayama Hiromitsu<br/>07. Yasui Kentaro<br/>08. Nikaido Takashi<br/>09. Yamada Ryosuke<br/>10. Tanaka Juri</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Step 2: Write a fic of around twenty-five words for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Meme #1

**Author's Note:**

> The meme was fun but reeeeally difficult! :'D All of my fics ended up being much more than 25w but at least I can still call them drabbles and that's enough for me. :P

\- - -

 

**First time, 4 & 6: Senga, Kitayama**

“Why didn’t we do this ages ago already?” Kitayama sighs and snuggles even closer to Senga’s warmth.

“At first you thought I was too young for you. After a couple of years I thought you were too old for me. Then we just thought we were too busy,” Senga suggests and presses his nose into the older man’s messy hair. Kitayama lets out a soft chuckle before falling asleep.

“I’ll never ever be too busy for this anymore.”

 

\- - -

 

**Angst, 7: Yasui**

The kitchen is dark and silent when Yasui comes home. His dinner is waiting on the table, with a hastily written piece of paper leaning against the water pitcher.

_Welcome home, honey! Your father and I went to the theater and will probably come back late. Please remember to take the trash out and call the cat back in before going to sleep._  
 _Love, Mum_

He puts the paper away and blinks a few times to stop the embarrassing burn in his eyes. He’s an adult man, dammit. There’s no reason for him to feel upset about such a small thing as a lonely evening.

Yet he can’t help wishing he wasn’t an only child.

 

\- - -

 

**AU, 1 & 8: Hokuto, Nikaido**

Splashing the water with his tail Hokuto leans against the cliff and waits patiently until Nikaido has coughed all the water from his lungs.

“Does it still bother you that I’m helpless on the dry ground? Man, at least learn how to swim before playing a sailor again.”

 

\- - -

 

**Threesome, 3, 6 & 9: Shintaro, Kitayama, Yamada**

Despite feeling a bit like Hansel and Gretel who are being fed by the witch, Shintaro and Yamada hardly bat an eye before accepting Kitayama’s invitation to another dinner any day it fits into their schedules.

 

\- - -

 

**Hurt & Comfort, 5 & 10: Fuma, Juri**

“Thank you,” Fuma sighs and closes his eyes for a moment when he leans his head against the window of the train, “for not expecting me to be an adult.”

“As far as I know you’re not going to be an adult in a few more years,” Juri points out, “Why should you be one?”

“I guess it’s the combination of being a Keio student and in the older half of my group,” Fuma says with a tired grimace, “everyone always expects me to be the responsible one.”

“You don’t need to be an adult when hanging around with us,” Juri says, pressing his words, and it’s convincing enough that Fuma can’t help his face twisting into a small smile.

“Thanks,” he repeats.

“No problem.”

 

\- - -

 

**Crack, 1: Hokuto**

One has to do hazardous things every once in a while. That’s why Hokuto tiptoes through the juniors’ dressing room with a wide grin on his face, collects all T-shirts he finds, tucks them into a sports bag, and hides the bag on the highest shelf of the cleaning cupboard in the next floor.

Such a pity he’s in a bit of hurry and can’t stay to see the mess his little prank will cause once everyone’s dance practice ends.

 

\- - -

 

**Horror, 10: Juri**

It’s like waking up from some kind of a trance and falling straight into a nightmare, and Juri feels colder than ever when he sees the bodies around him and the bloody pocket knife in his own shaking hands.

 

\- - -

 

**Babyfic, 5 & 9: Fuma, Yamada**

“Hi there,” Yamada coos and tickles the small toddler’s tummy. The little girl giggles eagerly, falters, and falls on her butt from straight legs. It doesn’t seem to hurt her at all, judging by her bright laughter.

“You’re exactly like your brother,” Yamada chuckles and tickles the child again, “an adorable kid who finds it difficult to stay in the upright position.”

“Oi!” Fuma snaps and slaps the back of Yamada’s head, “Don’t you dare teach her any weird ideas!”

 

\- - -

 

**Dark, 2 & 8: Daiki & Nikaido**

The three pills in a plastic cup on the table seem like the most threatening thing in the world.

“You should take them,” Daiki says quietly, “You heard what the doctor said. I’m not any good for you.”

“Don’t want to,” Nikaido grunts and buries his face in his hands. “What if they actually help and make you go away? I don’t want to be alone again.”

 

\- - -

 

**Romance, 4 & 7: Senga, Yasui**

_I really like you. Would you go out with me?_

When Senga sees the words on the paper he only manages to gasp the word “yes” before Yasui’s grabs his shoulders and presses their lips together into a firm kiss. That’s when Senga remembers how much he really likes receiving short messages in brown envelopes. Especially when they come from Yasui.

 

\- - -

 

**Deathfic, 2 & 3: Daiki, Shintaro**

_Hi Shin!_

_I’m in a bit of hurry but I wanted to drop you a line now that I finally have some good news. I’m going to be transferred back to Tokyo! The train will leave tomorrow at noon so I’ll probably be there before this letter unless we get delayed by the road. See you soon!_

_Daiki_

 

Four days later, when the whole world already knows what’s happened, Shintaro receives the letter. The postmark is dated in Hiroshima on the 5th of August, 1945.

 

\- - -

 

**AU, 8 & 9: Nikaido, Yamada**

“I’m _not_ coming with you,” Yamada announces and purses his lips into a displeased pout.

“Keeping in mind that you’re the one who’s been imprisoned into a cave that a dozen of dragons guard, in your place I’d shut up and let myself be saved. Who ever promised you a prince anyway?”

“You definitely are not a prince,” Yamada snorts. “And, mind you, I’m not a princess either.”

“Close enough,” Nikaido murmurs as he easily catches Yamada on his arms despite the shorter man’s last lame attempts to protest.

 

\- - -

 

**Dark, 3 & 4: Shintaro, Senga**

It’s dark already when Senga comes to. His head is aching and the rope burns around his wrists sting painfully enough that it takes a while before he realizes his own shaky breath is the only sound in the room.

“Morimoto-kun?” he asks in a thin voice, fighting against the awaking panic when he rolls around and realizes there’s nothing but a half-dried puddle of blood on the spot where the boy had been lying earlier.

 

\- - -

 

**Threesome, 1, 5 & 7: Hokuto, Fuma, Yasui**

It’s a good thing he has hot friends, Hokuto thinks and smiles at Yasui who shivers and gasps for breath when Hokuto runs his fingertips across the man’s bare stomach.

“This must be the best deal we’ve made in a long while,” Fuma purrs into Hokuto’s ear and wraps his arms around Hokuto’s waist from behind. Hokuto can only agree, fully enjoying his position between Yasui and Fuma.

 

\- - -

 

**Amnesia, 2 & 10: Daiki, Juri**

Daiki sleeps all the way until the next afternoon. When he finally opens his eyes and looks around the room Juri would laugh at his shocked confusion if he weren’t so angry at Daiki’s friends for purposefully making him drunk and then leaving him wandering alone on the street where Juri had bumped into him.

“What… what happened last night? Why am I here?”

“I’ll explain later,” Juri just says and pushes a painkiller and a glass of water into the older man’s hands.

 

\- - -

 

**Hurt & Comfort, 6 & 8: Kitayama, Nikaido**

“It’s all right, Nika,” Kitayama says and offers his hand to the kid who sits on the ground and blinks furiously to stop the tears of frustration and pain, “You’ll get used to skating in no time!”

 

\- - -

 

**Crack, 3 & 9: Shintaro, Yamada**

“Will you be all right or shall I get you a box?” Shintaro teases. Yamada just rolls his eyes, grabs Shintaro’s collar and pulls him down into a kiss.

 

\- - -

 

**Genderswap, 1 & 6: Hokuto, Kitayama**

“How about this? Do you think this would fit me?”

Kitayama glances across her shoulder to see a ridiculously small piece of fabric in her kouhai’s hands and she raises her eyebrows.

“Really, Matsumura-chan. What would your mother say if you bought such a short skirt?”

“I think I didn’t ask her opinion but yours,” the younger girl answers with a wink.

 

\- - -

 

**First time, 2 & 7: Daiki, Yasui**

“If I told you it’s my first time ever, would you believe me?” Yasui asks and his smile is nervous enough that Daiki decides it’s not a right time to tease the other about his reputation as the biggest flirt in the agency.

He leans closer and brushes a damp strand of bleached hair aside before pressing a light kiss right under Yasui’s ear. 

“I do,” he whispers, “and I’m happy about it.”

 

\- - -

 

**Angst, 3 & 8: Shintaro, Nikaido**

He knows he’s being ridiculous and there’s no way Nikaido will ever answer to his feelings. Yet Shintaro can’t help the painfully sweet fluttering feeling in his stomach when the older man messes up Shintaro’s hair as they randomly meet at the corridor after Shounen Club recording. Nikaido’s hands are warm but on that moment Shintaro’s cheeks are even warmer.

 

\- - -

 

**Babyfic, 1: Hokuto**

During his career Hokuto had answered into several interview questions about his preferred type of girls, perfect dates, preferred age of marriage and what kind of a father he’d like to be in the future. He had always been able to compose answers that would make fangirls happy and they were mostly truthful, too. He really had imagined it all many times, even before he had finally found the one person he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

However, any interviews and cross talks about future parenting could never have prepared him to what he felt when he got the small warm bundle in his arms for the first time.

 

\- - -


End file.
